


You Make Me Sick

by orphan_account



Series: Sonourge AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, And it's kinda suggestive, M/M, and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scourge returns from a night out, Sonic isn't best pleased with him.





	You Make Me Sick

Sonic listened to keys scratch against the lock and folded his arms, sat stiffly on the old couch that had been sat in the corner of their apartment for the past year.

He glared towards the rundown door as Scourge managed to open it, and staggered in, clutching his jacket closed with a grin fixed to his face, “Blue!” Scourge said as he walked over, trying to walk without staggering and not doing a very good job, “is three AM, wha’ you doin’ up?” His speech slurred as he leant over Sonic.

“You’ve been drinking.” Sonic leant backwards with a scowl, trying to get away from the stench of alcohol.

“Oh I geddit, you’re upset ‘cause you’re still a year from being legal to drink!” 

Sonic stood up, forcing Scourge to take a step back to avoid being headbutted, “no I’m upset because you’ve waltzed in here at three AM, drunk off your ass, and covered in someone’s blood!” Sonic tore Scourge’s hands from his jacket, and revealed a torso covered in the hastily scrubbed remains of dried blood.

Scourge grabbed Sonic’s hands, and leant forward, grinning again, “if you wan’ me to take my clothes off you just gotta ask.”

Sonic tried to pull his hands back, but Scourge’s grip was too tight, “you know that’s not what I was doing!”

Scourge pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, pushing his face into his neck, teeth grazing a sensitive spot he knew was on Sonic’s neck, “how about we leave this ‘til tomorrow, have some fun now?” He felt Sonic swallow, obviously torn now, knowing that there wouldn’t be a conversation in the morning, “yes or no?”

Sonic felt his face heat up, “yes.”

Scourge’s grin stretched as wide as a sharks, and he threw his jacket to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sonourge is a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine...
> 
> This is set in one of my AU universes where Sonic had to live with Scourge.


End file.
